


please help me breath (or don't)

by ObsessedTeresa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Lmao idk what to tag this as, My First AO3 Post, Other, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, lmao idk what im doing, poem, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedTeresa/pseuds/ObsessedTeresa
Summary: Its so easy yet hard at the same time.





	please help me breath (or don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first post XD im probably super lame ahh whatever it's kinda depressing soo yeah

Yeah i could do it.  
Just end it all and fall into oblivion farr from this population of these demons, never come back to this cruel and hard world.

Its so easy yet hard at the same time.

But only if i wasn't such a coward, maybe i could actually do it and safe myself from this joke that's called life.

Some days i see it, the point in living still its so small i can't hold on.

I wake up and think to myself "i dont wanna live this life anymore" the ach that sits quietly in my chest is slowly killing me.

Everything is so hard, everything is changing i can't keep up.

I'm just trying to float in this ocean but im drowning anyways even if i try i feel its not gonna work.

It doesnt feel real, i feel like im the only one here, like its all a nightmare that i can't wake up from.

Im just so tired please let ne sleep, im sorry my motivation is so small i can't make you proud and show you the hard work i should be doing.

If only this depression wasn't weighting me down i might be able to make you proud and not let you think what kind of daughter you raised, too lazy to study and be social with everybody.

Im sorry my voice trembles everytime i wanna order a coffee, because im scared of every judgment and look i might get.

Im sorry i can't go with you outside because im too scared, of what? You ask well even i dont know that.

If you ever ask me what i want, my answer is gonna be "To be alive."

**Author's Note:**

> If you even read it tell me yar thoughts ahh (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)


End file.
